Je ne t'oublierai pas
by Chara.Dreemurr.FR
Summary: [SPOIL PACIFISTE IMPARFAIT] Suite au combat d'Asgore et d'Omega Flowey, Frisk continua de lire en boucle ce message envoyé par Sans. Tant l'histoire l'importait peu, elle l'écoutait en boucle pour une voix, celle qu'elle à rarement entendu, mais qui lui développait en elle un sentiment. Déterminée, Frisk décide de retourner dans l'Underground.
1. PROLOGUE

**Résumé : Suite au combat d'Asgore et d'Omega Flowey, Frisk continua de lire en boucle ce message envoyé par Sans. Tant l'histoire l'importait, elle l'écoutait en boucle pour une voix, celle qu'elle à rarement entendu, mais qui lui développait en elle un sentiment. Déterminée, Frisk décide de retourner dans l'Underground.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Toby Fox. L'histoire contient du spoil uniquement sur la route neutre. Sa se situe après l'écoute de l'appel de Sans lors de la fin de la route neutre.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : PROLOGUE_**

A peine après avoir traversé la barrière, Frisk sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche. Elle se trouvait à la surface, le soleil se levait à peine et elle se reprenait de son combat horrifique contre cette stupide fleur. Elle prit son téléphone, malgré qu'il soit amélioré par Alphys, elle ne reçut aucun message, mais un enregistrement téléphonique. Elle mit en route ce message.

Elle se sentit pâle lorsqu'elle entendut la voix de Sans. Son coeur battit plus fort lors de l'écoute du message. Une fois celui ci écouté **(ouaip flème d'écrire ce que Sans à dit, cherchez sur YouTube)** , elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Ses mains tremblaient et son visage coulaient de sueur. Elle descendit la montagne, et regardit une dernière fois la barrière se situant dans une grande grotte sombre.

Elle arriva dans un village, les gens la dévisagaient ; elle avait les vêtements sales et recouvert de terre, elle stressait et suait.

Une voix l'appela.

\- _Frisk !_

Elle l'a confondut avec celle de Toriel, mais ce n'était que sa maman biologique accompagné de son père. Ils sautèrent dans ses bras, en pleurs. Ils la ramenèrent à la maison. Celle qu'elle avait décidé d'abandonner pour rejoindre ceux qu'elle considère aujourd'hui comme sa famille. Sa mère lui avait préparé un bain chaud, Frisk se déshabilla doucement. Quelque chose tomba de son pantalon, son téléphone.

\- _Où est-ce que tu as eu sa ?_

 _\- Dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler le paradis, maman._

Assez troublée, sa mère posa le téléphone sur le lavabo et sortit de la salle de bain, laissant Frisk seule.

La jeune fille se précipita pour fermer la porte à clé. Elle enleva ce qui lui restait et plongea dans ce bain si chaud. Elle avait d'horribles cernes, elle commença à lâcher de vulgaires larmes sombres, jouait avec ses émotions. Ce qui était en elle ne l'était plus. Cet espèce de surplus qui l'a guidait avait disparu, comme si elle ne pouvait que le ressentir dans l'underground.

Elle repensa aux brèves paroles de Sans, qui listait ce que chacun était devenu. Reine Toriel, la Garde Royale inutile. Rien que ces stupides mots, elle s'en foutait pas mal.

C'était sa voix, la voix de Sans qui l'importait. Sa voix si grave, ses blagues si ''osseuses'' lui manquait. Son visage squelettique, sa veste bleue, son short, ses pantoufles roses et ses chaussettes blanches. Tout lui manquait. Elle ressentait pour lui un sentiment qu'elle n'a jamais éprouvé auparavant. Peut être était ce de la fraterie, de la parentalité **(bescherelle toujours pas acheté, appelez moi Nabilla)** ou peut être bien de l'amour. Il lui manque, une sensation de vide était en elle. Comme quand elle à décidé de quitter sa maison à la surface pour aller sur le Mont Ebott.

Après être sortie du bain, s'être habillé et coiffé, elle sortit prendre l'air. Sa maison campagnarde était à coté d'un champ de blé doré. Cela lui rappelait les golden flowers dans l'underground. Elle se promena dans les champs aveuglés par les doux rayons du soleil de printemps. Le vent caressait le visage de Frisk. Elle semblait calme mais renfermait en elle de sombres pensées. Elle s'allongea dans le champ. Ferma les yeux et repensait à Sans.

Elle s'en foutait des tartes chaudes à la cannelle et au caramel faite par maman Toriel, elle s'en foutait du rendez vous avec Papyrus, le cours de cuisine avec Undyne, la complicité amicale avec Alphys, le show farfelu de Mettaton, de la méchante Flowey et du roi Asgore. Tout ce qui l'importait était Sans. Pourtant, elle ne l'a pas beaucoup vu, il n'avait rien de spécial autres que les blagues, mais il lui plaisait. Frisk sortit son téléphone, espérant un autre message. Rien. Elle décida d'écouter une seconde fois le message. Encore et toujours la voix de Sans. Ces mêmes phrases, cette même intervention de Papyrus et Undyne. Elle n'avait tué personne. Epargné tout le monde pour au final finir triste. Elle ne pouvait pas RESET. Le bouton à été cassé et brisé en mille morceaux par Flowey. Elle ne pouvait que CONTINUER.

Elle aurait recommencé si sa avait été possible. Juste pour voir Sans. Mais elle savait qu'il dirait les mêmes phrases. Elle pouvait y retourner, mais les monstres risqueraient de l'attaquer plus violemment suite à la mort du roi, même avec la nouvelle politique de Toriel.

Et si elle pouvait y retourner ? Eviter les monstres et voir Sans ? C'était possible. Mais Frisk décida de le faire juste après quelques temps après son retour.

Le lendemain, elle fut amené au commissariat où elle fut interrogé. Le bureau sombre lui rappelait Waterfall. Chaque fois qu'elle vu quelque chose qui lui rappelait l'Underground, Frisk ressentait un sentiment de nostalgie et de regret. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, un policier face à elle.

- _Ecoute Frisk, tu dois nous dire ce qui s'est passé la journée oû tu avais disparu. Si tu as du mal à nous en parler, saches que tu peux écrire sur une feuille._

 _-C'était le noir, d'abord le noir. Je me réveilla dans ces fleurs dorés, Flowey, la fleur était là. M'accueillant comme un ami, me rejetant comme un déchet._

 _-Que veux tu dire par là ?_ Questionne le policier, confu.

 _\- Ces monstres, maman Toriel, S-Sans le.. le squelette.._ Frisk ne pouvait continuer, l'impression que les regards amusés des policiers la faisait prendre pour une folle.

\- _Mais Frisk, les monstres n'existent pas._

 _\- Connaissez vous le mont Ebott ? Celui qui y va ne reviens **jamais** ! J'y suis allée avec détermination, je l'ai ai tous épargné ! J'ai tué leur roi Asgore, combattu Flowey !_

Par la suite, les policiers tentaient de faire comprendre à Frisk que les monstres n'existent pas. Mais elle restée déterminée à croire en ces charmants monstres. Agacée, Frisk décida de ne plus parler des monstres et de dire qu'elle à menti, ce qui était faux.

Rentrée chez elle au bout d'une heure d'interrogation jugée ''inutile'', Frisk se réfugia dans sa chambre. Ses parents tentaient en vain de savoir la vérité mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Tout l'après midi et le soir, elle prépara un plan pour retourner dans l'Underground.

 **[UN AN PLUS TARD]**

Sa y'est, c'était le grand jour pour Frisk. Elle déposait délicatement dans son sac ses vêtements, ses affaires, prête à retourner voir Sans. Peut être pourrait t'elle briser la barrière?

Il était 22h40 lorsque qu'elle sortit de la pointe des pieds de sa chambre. Ses parents dormaient, elle pouvait partir sans se faire attraper. Dans la nuit éclairée par la lune, Frisk se dirigeait à pas de souris vers le mont Ebott. Le vent caressa son visage après avoir escaladé la haute montagne. Elle fixait l'endroit ou elle était tombée, et s'approcha du trou gigantesque donnant vu à un tas de golden flowers. Elle sauta remplie de DETERMINATION.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est déjà la fin du chapitre :3. J'ai quasiment abandonné mon autre fic (qui ne parle pas d'Undertale, mais de la série trash South Park).**

 **J'ai commencé à kiffer ce jeu vers juin 2017, et depuis j'adore les fanfic, les fandub, et les fanarts. J'ai prévu de faire une autre fic Undertale sur Flowerfell (très triste histoire ;_;). J'espère que cette fic là vous à plu. Le prochain chapitre sort quand VOUS voulez. Appelez moi SansyGirl, je suis aussi flemmarde que Sans. Bye mes chouquettes x3.**


	2. Retrouvailles émotionnels

**HoI ! Un fan, une review OMG ! :3. Contrairement à la communauté de fans South Park, vous êtes plus actifs que jamais. Ce matin au compteur 17 vues :O. Un fan qui suit l'histoire, et un autre (Deamon13) qui poste une review ; Merci à toi :3. Bon trève de plaisanterie. Ce chapitre est moins détaillé de mots magnifiques comme vous les aimez, j'avais du mal à le faire xD. Désolée si mes interventions inutiles et drôles vous gêneront dans la lecture. C'est un clin d'oeil à une autre fic ou l'auteur intervenait au mauvais moment ;). Sachez que si je parle beaucoup de Flowerfell c'est parce que c'est mon AU préféré et qu'une autre fic sortira dans ce thème. Car aucun sur Flowerfell est dispo en français. Et je suis une quiche (lorraine) en anglais. Beaucoup de suspens à la fin du chapitre (: ! Au fait, si vous voyez la fic sur wattpad c'est normal c'est moi qui poste.**

 **Bonne lecture les chouquettes vanillés à la sauce..(ta gueule)..**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles émotionnels**

Noir, plus de noir. Frisk ne s'est pas réveillé tout de suite de sa chute dans les fleurs. Elle dormait paisiblement lorsqu'une ombre imposante arriva. Le matin se faisait voir par ses rayons solaires. Ces rayons qui illuminaient la jeune fille accompagné de son sac à dos **(complot illuminati dora l'exploratrice)** et qui somnolait. Cette ombre s'avérait être une gentille personne, qui prit Frisk dans ses bras pour l'amener en lieu sur. Pas de Flowey, pas de monstres. Juste le bruit des pas de l'ombre se faisait entendre selon la jeune fille. Elle sentait qu'on la posait sur les mêmes fleurs, mais à un autre endroit...

Les yeux de la jeune Frisk s'ouvrirent, d'abord éblouis par les rayons que reflétait la salle du trône. Elle se redressa doucement, son sac était posé à côté de la chaise violette appelé trône. Personne n'était là. Elle tenta de se lever mais elle s'est fait une crampe lors de sa chute vertigineuse. Frisk gémit de douleur avant de retomber dans les fleurs. Quelques pétales s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle atterrit ceux ci. Elle pouvait entendre des oiseaux chantonner. Les fleurs autour d'elle s'épanouissaient **(la vache on dirait une histoire FlowerFell x3)**.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas doux en provenance de l'entrée depuis la capitale.

\- _Comment te sens tu mon enfant ?_

 _\- Bien. C'est une magnifique journée n'est ce pas ?_

Toriel, nouvelle reine accourut auprès de Frisk, assise dans les fleurs dorés rayonnants. Elle l'enlace comme si sa faisait des années qu'elle l'attendait **(ah merde c'est vrai sa fait un an** **xD)**. Leurs retrouvailles furent émotives ; chacune versait des larmes de joie. Mais Frisk se souvint que son but d'être retourné dans l'Underground c'était pour voir Sans. Par des bruits de pas, elle espérait le voir courir à elle mais au final se fut Undyne qui courait dans ses bras.

\- _Petit punk ! Tu m'as manqué !_

 _\- U-Undyne a-attends !_ se fait entendre une voix timide.

Alphys arriva à son tour, essoufflé. Les deux femmes avaient un peu changées ; Undyne à opté pour une tenue assez scientifique **(cherchez Undyne Underswap, si vous voulez vous l'imaginer ;P)** vu qu'elle travaillait avec son amie dinosaure, qui d'ailleurs portait un tee shirt Mew Mew Kissie Cutie. Les animés la passionnait encore.

Frisk, émue, lâche quelques larmes. Elle voulut se lever, mais par sa crampe, elle faillit tomber. Heureusement, Papyrus ravi de revoir l'humaine, à accouru à son secours (lol). Il l'aida à s'assoir sur le trône. Mais impatient, le chef de la Garde Royale lui posa une tonne de questions :

- _Dis nous humaine, as tu reçu le message de Sans l'année dernière ? Tu l'as écouté ? Tu as entendu quand moi, le Grand Papyrus est intervenu avec Undyne ! T-tu te souviens ?_

Pris par les émotions, Papyrus entoura ses bras autour des épaules de Frisk, émerveillé d'avoir retrouvé son amie. Mais il ne restait que lui, qui n'était d'ailleurs toujours par arrivé.

\- _Ou est Sans ?_ Demande l'humaine, impatiente.

 _\- Il était derrière moi quand je courais vers la salle au chemin de la Capitale. Je suis sur qu'il va arriver !_

Papyrus se retourna, et appela Sans :

 _\- Sans ! On a une surprise pour toi ! Viens voir._

Frisk s'attendait à voir un Sans décontracté, mais au lieu de sa, son ombre se fit a peine voir. Il n'avait pas l'air d'oser entrer, mais il le fit.

[JE VOUS CONSEILLE D'ECOUTER L'OST RESPITE PENDANT L'EXTRAIT SUIVANT]

Ce n'était pas le même squelette qu'elle avait connu l'année dernière, il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements avec juste une écharpe noire en plus. **(** **ptn ta gueule, en dirait flowerfell c quoi le délire ?)**

Il n'avait pas encore vu Frisk, il semblait accablé par le chagrin. Ses orbites étaient noires comme si il était sérieux. Son sourire ne valait pas un sourire heureux. Il ne leva même pas la tête, s'attendant à quelque chose d'inutile. Quand à Frisk, ses larmes montèrent aux yeux pour couler le long de ses joues dorés. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient, Papyrus restait à côté de l'humaine en larmes, Undyne, Alphys et Toriel sont émus face à cette scène si triste.

Tout s'arrêta lorsque Frisk hurla son nom : **_SANS !_**

Le dénommé leva sa tête brusquement, il reconnut sa voix et accourut vers elle. Se passa entre eux une retrouvaille émotionnel. Ils s'enlacèrent, se regardent dans les yeux. Pour eux le temps s'était arrêté, les autres qui assistaient a cette scène théâtrale furent éblouis de joie. Ils rejoignent tous Frisk et Sans pour un câlin collectif. Chacun versaient des larmes de joie. Pas pour avoir retrouvé Frisk, mais par ses émotions si intenses avec Sans. (Hum.)

Soudain, quelque un vieux souvenir revint soudainement dans la mémoire de Frisk. [ECOUTE L'OST MEMORY]

 ** _Marchant seule dans la forêt, une humaine s'arrêta à un pont car elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle sentit que quelqu'un s'approchaît._**

 ** _"Humain, ne sait tu donc pas comment saluer un nouvel ami ? Tourne toi et serre moi la main"_**

 ** _L'humaine se retourna, serra la main tenant un cousin péteur. C'est un squelette qui fait face à elle._**

L'émotion fut calmé lors d'une bonne demi heure. Tout le monde était assit en cercle. Alphys prévient qu'elle à appelé Mettaton et Napstablook. Dans la salle du trône, deux robots dont un qui semble inconnu à Frisk font apparition.

\- _Voilà Frisk, Mettaton est a-arrivé. J'ai aussi c-crée un corps pour Nap-Napstablook !_

 _\- Darling, appelez le Napstabot !_

Napstabot semblait porter une tenue similaire à Mettaton mais en bleu. **(Cherche Napstablook Underswap xD)**

Les deux s'asseyent autour du cercle formé par les amis de Frisk. Ils parlèrent de leur vie actuelle, ce qu'ils ont fait en un an. Déçue, Frisk s'attendait à quelques blagues de la part de Sans. Mais il ne disait rien. Il s'était assit en face d'elle. L'humaine remarqua qu'il l'a fixait depuis le matin. Il était assez tard le soir lorsque les discussions cesserent **(Bescherelle officiellement perdu)**. Toriel voulait que Frisk dorme à New Home, mais elle voulait absolument être avec Sans et Papyrus. Alors la reine céda et laissa la jeune fille dormir chez les frères squelettes.

Arrivés à Snowdin, dans leur maison, Frisk posa son sac sur le vieux canapé vert. Affaiblie, elle s'écroula dessus.

 _\- Ou est ce que je dors ?_

 _\- Ou tu veux Frisk !_ Répondit Papyrus avec gaîeté, heureux d'avoir l'humaine la nuit.

 _\- Ok ! Le premier qui dit chips je dors avec cette nuit !_

 _\- Chips_

 _\- Chips_

Papyrus avait répondu en premier, Frisk allait donc dormir avec. Elle aurait voulu aller avec Sans, mais sa aurait fait bizarre. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre respective, Sans dans sa chambre, et Papyrus avec Frisk dans sa chambre.

\- _Tiens, tu as toujours ton lit voiture rouge !_ remarqua l'humaine lorsqu'elle s'assit dessus.

\- _Tu te souviens toujours que mon rêve est d'aller conduire une voiture rouge à la surface ?! Wowie ! Tu n'as pas perdu de ta mémoire humain !_

Papyrus s'assit à côté de l'humain pendant qu'il se remémorait du passé à haute voix.

\- _Un jour on sortira tous de l'Underground ! Mêmes si on à perdu les âmes, Alphys et Undyne trouveront quelque chose d'assez puissant pour briser la barrière ! C'est une grande priorité pour nous tous dans l'Underground !_

 _\- Bien sur ! Je suis sûre qu'un jour la barrière se brisera !_ répliqua Frisk, surexcitée.

\- _Mais sais tu.. Qu'il y a une autre.. Priorité qui m'occupe le crâne.._ Murmura Papyrus en rapprochant sa main de celle de l'humaine.

* * *

 **La suite s'annonce prometteuse. Faites un don s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin d'un bescherelle. Peut être 1000, car chaque fois que j'en achète un il disparaît ;_;. Follow l'histoire ! Si vous me suivez à fond vous aurez le droit en message privé du début du prochain chapitre (pas forcément le trois ;) ). Bonne journée à toi petit punk ! x3**


	3. La priorité interdite

**Je t'adore petit fan :3 Et oui, un triangle amoureux x). C'est assez rare les triangles amoureux dans les fics Undertale, enfin y en a une de fic mais rien ne se passe entre Papyrus et Frisk ;_;. Mdr. T'adore mon humeur de beauf ? Cool, parce que je vais en rajouter, nyeh heh heh !**

 **Ayumiaou, je crois bien que t'es le fan n1 :3. Sa me fait plaisir vos reviews, alors toi le petit fan d'Undertale en chale- (merde) pense à poster une review (méchante ou gentille hein). N'ayez pas peur de critiquer négativement, même si je suis sensible. N'oubliez pas, si vous êtes subju- PUTAIN IL EST OU LE BESCHERELLE ? Bon voilà la suite pour toi, pour vous autre aussi hein ! Lol c comme si j'étai la prof et vous élèves. et ayumiaou c genre le chouchou de la classe. Nan sérieusement j'deviens folle quand j'ai un fan aux pattes :D. C'est comme si l'amour de ma vie (lol) me disait jtm. Ouai à se point là xD. Trève de conneries, passons à l'histoire..**

 **\- OUAI PUTAIN DEPECHE J'EN AI MARRE DE LIRE TES CONNERIES JE VE SAVOIR SE KE VA FAIRE LE GRAND PAPYRUS A L'HUMAIN !**

 **C'est simple, il va refroidir l'os-mothphère. ;_; svp tuez moi, j'ai pris des heures à trouver ce jeu de mot. J'ai cherché sur internet en plus** .

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La priorité interdite.**

Papyrus tenait la main de Frisk, tout les deux assis sur le lit du squelette. Gênée, l'humaine rougit face au rapprochement de celui ci. Papyrus prit de ses deux mains le visage de la jeune fille pour l'approcher de son crâne. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Par habitude Frisk répondit :

\- Qui est là ?

\- Tuba.

\- Tuba qui ?

\- Tuba pas trouver cette blague drôle.

Prise par un fou rire, l'humaine réussit à se dégager des mains du grand Papyrus. Heureusement que Sans était arrivé au bon moment pour rompre l'instant. Sinon, que ce serait il passé ? Il l'aurait embrassé ? Hum.

Sans entra dans la chambre, Frisk sauta dans ses bras dans un fou rire qui émerveilla le petit squelette. Quand au grand Papyrus, il eut un pincement au coeur lorsque son frère enlaça sa ''bien aimée". C'est à ce moment que le grand squelette se rendit compte qu'il aimait l'humain **(putain mais tu tentes de l'embrasser et c'est que maintenant 2 minutes après que tu t'en rend compte ?! Sans commentaire xD).** Pourtant lors de leur rendez vous l'an passé, il ne ressentait rien pour la jeune fille, qui n'avait que 11 ans à cet époque.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Frisk eut une sensation d'apaisement, son héros était venu la sauver. Suite à cela, elle trouva une banale excuse pour aller dormir avec Sans. Ils étaient tout les deux, seuls dans sa chambre. Elle ressentait une chaleur si familière lorsqu'elle se coucha prêt de lui. Ils étaient face à face, l'écart de leurs têtes n'était que d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres. Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser mais il s'est endormi. **C'est balaud hein ?**

 **[LE LENDEMAIN, 12h]**

Frisk se réveilla, elle regarda dans le lit lorsqu'elle vit Sans encore dormir. La jeune humaine hésita à descendre sachant que Papyrus devait être levé en train de faire ses spaguettis. Mais remplie de détermination, elle devait un jour oû l'autre lui fait face. Elle prit les escaliers, se dirige vers la cuisine. Par la fenêtre, venait les doux rayons du soleil **(mais what y a pas de soleil on est sous terre)** qui caressa son visage lorsqu'elle traversa le salon pour s'assoir à table. Elle vit Papyrus, mine triste, mélangeant ses spaguettis avec une spatule en bois. Il avait remarqué l'humaine et semblait déçu que Sans intervienne et que Frisk soit parti avec lui.

\- Et bien je ne pensais pas que Sans interviendrait au moment féerique ou j'allais t'embrasser, Frisk.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle sentait la sauce, lui rappelant de vieux souvenirs. Elle tentait d'oublier ce moment ou Papyrus allait l'embrasser, la veille.

\- Cet après midi je vais faire le tour de l'Underground. Juste pour voir les autres monstres, que je n'ai pas vu depuis hier.

\- Est ce que.. le grand Papyrus.. peut.. t'accompagner ?

-Écoute, oublie ce qui s'est passé hier ! Je ne veux pas que.. que tu me haïsses. Reprit le grand squelette

\- Mais je ne te haïs pas Papyrus. Je t'aime moi. Dis amicalement l'humaine, soulagée.

Papyrus rougit fortement par le ''je t'aime'' de Frisk. Il n'avait entendu que sa. Il se retourna, fixa l'humaine et, prenant ses deux mots pour une confession, il accourut vers elle. Surprise, Frisk se leva et recula contre le mur. Paniquée, elle souhaitait que Sans se réveille vite afin de cesser cette situation. Mais prise dans ses pensées, elle sentit un contact osseux sur ses lèvres douces. Papyrus l'avait fait. **Il à embrassé l'humaine pour la première fois dans une fanfic française. lol.**

Ceci dura longtemps, elle tentait de se débattre mais le squelette appuyait ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune humaine, la forçant à rester sur place. Le baiser fougeux fini, Frisk déclara :

\- NON ! Je ne t'aime pas Papyr..

Celui ci avait mis sa mains sur la bouche de l'humaine, la forçant à se taire pour qu'il lui dise doucement à l'oreille :

\- Je fais semblant d'être un idiot innocent lorsque Sans est là. Mais tous les événements récents qui m'ont fait découvrir l'amour, m'ont poussé à agir. Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

Choquée par une réaction si surprenante de la part de son ami Papyrus, elle lâcha des larmes.

\- Tu croiyais depuis le début que c'était moi l'idiot et innocent des deux frères ? Le petit frère agissant comme un gamin ? Nyeh heh heh..

-..Arrête..

\- Bah quoi ? Maintenant que tu sais que Sans est le plus idiot de nous deux, tu me considères comme un ennemi ?

\- Je.. je sais que tu.. tu peux faire mieux que.. que sa.. Si c'est t-ta réelle p-personnalité p-pourquoi ne la mon-montrais tu p-pas avant ?

\- Pour que toi et Sans aillent peur. Saches ma petite que je ne te ferai aucun mal.. Quand à Sans..

\- Lâche là Papyrus ! intervient le frère de celui ci.

Papyrus lâcha l'humaine comme prévu. Sans n'avait rien entendu car tout avait été dit dans l'oreille de Frisk. Le squelette se retourna pour faire face à son frère, qui se demanda se qui s'est passé. Le plus grand partit dans la cuisine, heureusement qu'il a mis ses pâtes à feu doux.

Heureuse qu'il l'ait encore sorti de la situation, un peu tard, elle sauta dans les bras de Sans. Rougissante, elle en profita pour embrasser son héros. Malgré qu'il soit surpris de ce baiser rapide de la part de Frisk, il était heureux qu'elle ait bien.

L'après midi, accompagné de Sans, elle fit le tour de l'Underground, passant par les ruines, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland et New Home. La fin de la journée se termina par un dîner chez Toriel à new home. Lorsqu'ils étaient à table, Sans se mit à côté de Toriel. Frisk était à côté de maman chèvre et.. de Papyrus. Elle avait l'impression que ce grand squelette avait une double personnalité. Gentil devant tout le monde, et fou derrière eux. Comme une yandere pourrait penser un otaku comme Alphys. Comme Frisk connaissait le terme Yandere, elle se dit que Papyrus, fou amoureux d'elle, n'hésiterait pas à la défendre jusqu'a la mort de son propre frère.

Des frissons lui parcouraient le corps face à cette pensée obscure. Le moment du dessert arriva. Une géante tarte à la canelle et au caramel fut préparé pour l'occasion. Frisk sentait une main sur sa cuisse gauche. Elle vit le gant rouge de Papyrus caresser ses courbes. Rougissante, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Heureusement que lorsqu'ils eurent leur part de tarte, Papyrus ne pouvait pas garder sa main car il devait manger de cette main. Après la dégustation de la tarte et de longues discussions sur les pâtisseries de l'underground. Frisk devait rentrer à la maison. Mais discrètement elle partit en direction de Waterfall. L'humaine adorait cet endroit si calme. Elle trouva un endroit caché, et s'allonga sur le sol, épuisée de sa journée. Elle entendit Sans se téléporter à côté d'elle. Il s'assit juste à côté, la regardant amoureusement.

Frisk se redressa, elle sentit la main du petit squelette sur son dos, l'avançant vers lui, pour l'embrasser. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que leur souffle soit coupé. Mais dans tout sa, le couple n'avait même pas remarqué le plus grand des squelettes, fou de rage.

* * *

 **OH HELL NO ! ;_; pas eu bcp de blagues dans le chapitre. Et OUI ! Papyrus est un yandere. J'avais à la base une autre histoire dans la tête, mais elle était cliché du couple Sans x Frisk. Du coup au lieu de faire un petit couple tout mignon, heureux sans aucun rebondissement.. J'ai ajouté Papyrus dans le couple, créant un triangle. Mais c'était moche aussi. Alors j'ai décidé de développer un caractère possesif, méchant et psycho au frère squelette. Si sa vous plaît pas, attendez quelques semaines car je vais bientôt faire une autre fic Undertale sur le thème Flowerfell.**

 **''BONE'' JOURNEE !**


	4. Cours de cuisine

**HoI! Alors là je suis choquée. Vous adorez tous ma fic ! :OO Pas un seul ''nan j'aime pas'' ! J'en ai surpris plus d'un avec le yandere Papyrus ! J'y crois pas, aymiaou, tu dis que je fais une fanfic originale ?! Et bien, je suis contente de vous offrir cette fanfic sur un plateau de diamant. Jamais eu autant de fans au cul x).Bon si vous vous attendez a ce que ce chapitre soit triste, sachez qu'il sera très drôle. Faut bien basculer sur de l'humour ! Surtout que si sa vient de moi, j'en connais qui vont aimer :D.**

 **\- Ta gueule, la suite..**

 **Okaay.. Attention lemon ! /-18\ - mdr g pas peur chui bo moua -8- (frisk qui fait un bizou )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Cours de cuisine.**

Ainsi Frisk et Sans rentrèrent à Snowdin. Papyrus les suivait toute la route, prêt à intervenir lorsque la gérante de la boutique apparut face au petit squelette et à la jeune fille.

\- _Tiens, ce serait pas Papyrus derrière vous ?_

Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir Papyrus qui marchait sur la pointe des pieds et qui faisait signe à la lapine de ne rien dire. Bah faut dire que la discrétion n'est pas là pour le grand squelette, découvert en plein délit en une espèce de position à la Naruto

\- _Eh bien Papyrus, pourquoi tu nous as suivis ?_ Demanda Sans, **innocemment** curieux.

Frisk savait la réponse, mais se tût, peur de prendre des reproches. Papyrus répondit simplement qu'il n'osa pas être à côté d'eux, qui semblaient avoir une conversation ''pacifique''. **Mouais.**

Sans pris en compte sa réponse et rentrèrent tout les trois dans la maison au toit enneigé de Snowdin. Arrivé à l'intérieur, Frisk décida de dormir sur le canapé. Le plus petit des squelette partit fouiller le frigo à la recherche de bouteille de ketchup.

\- _C'est en quelque sorte mon biberon avant de dormir, tu croiyais pas que j'en avais besoin pour pioncer ?_ blaguait Sans.

La jeune fille rigola de cette remarque si stupide, qu'elle s'aperçut que celui ci avait déjà prit une bouteille de ketchup et l'avait déjà bu. Quelques traces lui restaient sur ses dents, il sortit sa langue bleue pour lécher celles ci, ce qui excita Frisk.

Papyrus était monté dans sa chambre, les larmes lui coulaient sur les joues osseuses. Il ne ressentait plus d'affection pour son frère, jaloux que celui possède SA Frisk. Il se mit en tête qu'il l'avait mis là. Il souleva son lit et regarda en dessous ; le véritable couteau était caché là. Il prit celui ci lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Le couteau caché, découvrant Sans au pied de sa porte.

\- _Je crois que c'est l'heure de te raconter ton histoire._

 _\- Je.. Je ne veux pas pour ce soir Sans.._

Surpris, le frère du grand squelette n'en croiyait pas ses yeux ; Jamais Papyrus voulait un jour sans lui lire une histoire. Il ne réprima pas un mot de plus et ferma la porte. Partit vers la sienne, se coucher dans son matelas. **Ouin, pas de Fluffy Bunny pour ce soir ;_;**

 **[En pleine nuit, 3h]**

Frisk sentit quelque chose sur elle, cette chose la caressait, commençant par ses cheveux et descendant vers ses joues.

\- _Saaans.._ gémit la jeune fille, yeux fermés.

Bizarrement cette chose ne fit aucun bruit. Mais aussi, elle sentait quelque chose de doux, comme des gants..

Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour voir Papyrus au dessus d'elle, souriant. **(merde c'est con il sourit tout le temps)**

Ne lui laissant aucun temps de répis, celui ci l'embrassa. Doucement, il sortit sa langue pour la rentrer (hum) dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Il prit ses deux mains de sa main gauche et de l'autre, lui caressait le corps. Il passa le gant sous le tee shirt rayé de celle ci, qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Il lécha le ventre de Frisk, rougissante à mort. **(bah quoi sa se fait de lécher le ventre ! Toutes les autres comics sa commençait illuminatiquement par le cou! On se demande bien pourquoi..)**

Il enleva le tee shirt de celle ci pour y voir son soutien gorge blanc.

- _Putain Frisk tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais d'aussi petit seins !_

 _\- Pardon ? C'est pas si grave que sa ! Et... arrête.._

Il continua son exploration en lui léchant le cou **(ah bah putain on l'a enfin)**. Pendant ce temps, Frisk, qui s'était débattue de la main de Papyrus qui bloquait les siennes, prit son portable et checka Instagram. Elle reçut un message de Mettaton, l'invitant à son prochain show.

- _Y'a Mettaton qui m'invite à son show._

 _\- Hé bien humaine, je t'accompagnerai ! Il se doit que le G.._

 _\- Ta gueule et continue ton travail !_

Il semblait que sa plaisait à Frisk de se faire lécher le cou. Il continua sans répliquer. Elle regarda les publications Insta. Elle riait parfois, sans doute un truc de sms drôles. Elle trouva un compte qui faisait des dessins Undertale : joliemangaka. Elle s'abonne ! **Tin tin !Oublie pas de t'abonner à mon Insta : joliemangaka ! Tu pourras me contacter !** Elle continuait ses recherches lorsqu'elle sentit Papyrus enlever son short. Elle regarda par dessus son appareil ; celui ci enlevait ses gants et balança le short en haut sur le palier.

\- _Plutôt pas mal le lancer !_ complimenta la jeune fille.

 _\- Tu vois ! Le grand Papyrus s'est entraî.._

 _\- TA GUEULE ! Hum.. continue.._

Il caressait ses jambes enfantines lorsque celle ci s'aperçut que ceci faisait totalement pédophile. Légalement, Papyrus avait en âge humain 16 ans. Mais en âge monstre beaucoup plus. Bon, tant que sa respectait la loi HUMAINE. Il lécha même ses jambes **(oh putain j'suis déçu ce lemon c'est d'la merde j'me casse izy la famille je go sur YouP.. Youtube ?)** et trouva ça bof comparé à ce qu'il a fait au cou. Alors il retourna au cou.

 **[Le lendemain matin, 9h]**

Elle était habillé, c'est déjà bien. Sans était pas réveillé, et elle était sur le canapé, Papyrus aux fourneaux.

\- _Humaine, cela te dirais si je t'apprenais à faire des spaguettis ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas._

Même si elle l'aimait pas, elle aimait bien l'attachement qu'il lui avait pris ces derniers jours. Puis ce qu'il lui a fait hier soir était bien.

\- _C'était bien hier soir._

 _\- Le repas ?_

 _\- Euh le deuxième ?_

 _\- Mais Frisk il n'y a qu'un repas le soir ! Celui d'hier chez Toriel était exquis ! Tu veux peut être parler du dessert ?_ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Petit pervers**

 _\- Je parle de ce que tu m'as fait cette nuit ?_

 _\- Il ne me semble pas que j'ai fais quoi que ce soit.._

Frisk reprit son portable et regarda si elle s'est abonné à joliemangaka. **Ah bah non**. Aurait elle rêvé ? Cela veut dire qu'elle à fantasmé sur Papyrus ?!

Face à ses pensées elle en eut la nausée. Papyrus avait sorti tout les ingrédients.

- _Comme tu as déjà appris la recette originale avec Undyne, je vais t'en montrer une nouvelle que j'ai trouvé sur Marmiton, je ne l'ai jamais faite._

 _\- Troudufion ?_ **(j'ai pris trente minute a me reprendre de ce fou rire)**

 _\- Hum. C.. Commence par couper ces tomates et met les dans le bol. Je vais faire cuire la viande hachée._

Il alluma la poêle, mit la viande dedans et commença à faire cuire. Frisk prit soin de couper les tomates sans se blesser. Et bah bordel elle s'est fait une entaille au doigt. Heureusement, elle a un pansement dans sa poche **(ptn mais d'ou il sort?)**. Elle le mit rapidement et repris. Elle posa soigneusement les tomates et les foutus en gros BORDEL dans le bol. Papyrus prit un espèce d'ustensile que les jeunes qualifièrent de ''wtf quoi'' et écrasa les tomates dans le bol, éclaboussant au passage la petite humaine. Elle rêvait que Papyrus lui lécha la gueule, mais rien. _But nobody do it._ Alors elle s'essuya la gueule avec un torchon. **(Hello darkness my old friend..)**

Papyrus plaça les pâtes dans la marmite qu'il venait de sortir. Il mit à feu **doux** et regarda avec des yeux **doux** sa Frisk. **BA DUM TSS.**

Il mélangeait les pâtes et Frisk s'occuper de la viande.

\- _Et dis moi, comment t'a atterri sur ''troudufion'' ?_

 _\- Marmifion. Euh Marmition.. M..Marmiton._ Corrigea Papyrus gêné.

- _Ah. Et comment t'es atterri dessus ?_

 _\- C'est un super site de_ _cu.._ cuisine _connu sur internet. Et comme je cherchais une nouvelle recette je suis tombé sur sa._

Ils continuèrent et finirent les spaguettis, jugés ''excellent'' par Mr Burns.. **MERDE**.. Frisk.

\- _Et sinon y a encore d'autre recettes sur Marmifion ?_

\- _Oui plein ! Même des.. desserts?_ dis Papyrus sans prendre en compte la faute de sa bien aimée.

Gênée, Frisk rougit et se cacha sous ses petits bras. Papyrus partit réveiller Sans lorsqu'il aperçut le chien en train de se torcher le cul sur le tapis.

\- _Crétin de chien ! Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ?_

 _\- Il y a un problème frangin ?_

 _\- Ce chien se torche le cul sur le tapis._

 _\- Il a laissé une coulée de merde !_

 _\- Une coulée de quoi ?_ Questionna Frisk.

Agaçé, le grand squelette nettoya la connerie du chien, qui s'excitait sur la table.

\- _Sans ? Que fait le chien ?_

 _\- Il euh.. sympathise avec la table..?_

* * *

 **Voilà.. la fin. J'ai eut des milliars de fou rire en écrivant le texte. Troudufion m'a achevé. Ouai pas beaucoup de Yan-Papy. J'voulais que le wtf assez réaliste soit poussé lors du chapitre.**

 **- _Tu es sûr que le chien sympathisait avec la table ?_**

 ** _\- Mais oui gamine._**

 ** _\- Mais pourtant c'est pas ce que faisaient Toriel et Asgore ensemble?_**

 ** _\- ..._**

 **Je suis en pls j'vous jure x). A plus tard les amis ! Ce chapitre achevant se termine là. Le prochain arrive demain. J'espère. (15/07/2017).**

 **Bye les chouquettes !**

 **OUBLIE PAS LA REVIEW DU CHAPITRE ! SI T NOUVEAU LACHE EN UNE *prout***

 **Frisk : -_-**

 **Chara : o'-'o**

 **LA REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW STP**

 **BYE !**


	5. Show' devant

**Hoi ! Après m'être achevé à écrire le chapitre 4, j'ai direct sauté sur le 5. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Faut dire qu'il y a pas beaucoup de blagues mais le sens des paroles était.. BRUH. Et ouai je poste la fic 2 heures après le chapitre 4 ! Bah profitez hein ! Je t'attend Aymiaou. :)**

 **Merde il me reste du blanc.. Du lait. Oui.**

 **Ce chapitre sera très exquis, car on va se concentrer sur.. ((sans !)) Mettaton. Napstabot aussi. Faut pas l'oublier.**

 **Go !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : ''Show'' devant !**

Frisk reçut un message de Mettaton : _Chérie, je t'invite à mon show pour célébrer ton retour ! Normal si il n'a pas été proposé plus tôt, car un nouveau décor à été construit uniquement pour cette occasion ! Rendez vous à 16h au labo d'Alphys._

Elle sourit, heureuse d'assister.. Non ! de participer au show de Mettaton.

A 16h, elle partit au labo avec Sans et Papyrus par un ''raccourci'' **AH NON PAS TES PUTAINS DE PENSEES CHELOUS LILOU ! (oui j'mappelle Lilou irl)**

Mettaton l'attendait, il apprenait a Napstabot a faire des positions.. à écarter les jambes.. -_- faire le grand écart. Impatient, ils les emmenèrent à la barque du promeneur et se dirigèrent vers l'Hôtel de MTT. Il lui réserva une chambre.

- _Et nous Mettaton ? Tu as oublié moi et Papyrus !_

 _\- Paiez votre chambre vous même ! Ici la star c'est Frisk !_

Elle rougit, amusée. Enfin elle allait s'amuser au show pour se divertir et divertir tout l'Underground. Napstabot l'emmena vers sa loge, ou elle se prépara. Elle mit un peu de maquillage, se sentant comme une étoile. Elle était seule, pouvait penser seule. Elle entendit Papyrus ;

\- _Tu n'as pas besoin de maquillage Frisk. Tu es parfaite au naturel.._

 _\- Oh.. Merci Papyrus.._

Elle effaça alors le maquillage, touchée par les compliments de entra à son tour, l'embrassa face à Papyrus, qui ne dit rien.

\- _Tu dis rien bro ?_

 _\- Oui Sans.. Je.. Je ne dirai rien.._

A 21h, juste après un dîner privé à l'Hôtel, Mettaton appela Frisk aux arrières de la scène.

\- _Ecoute Frisk chérie, ce show c'est un peu comme un truc habituel ici, alors comme tu es l'invitée, évite de changer l'emploi du temps habituel de l'émission. D'accord poupée ?_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sur scène je serais totalement timide que je ne dirais rien sans ton accord._

Tout se passait bien sur scène, le show spectaculaire dépassait les 15000 en audience. Sur l'estrade ou elle apparut face au public fou, elle sentit sur ses jambes une sorte de plante. Elle se dit que c'était un truc venant du show, on allait peut être la piéger, la balancer dans une piscine. Mais au lieu de sa, cette ''plante'' lui baissa son short.

Mettaton éclata de rire par cette action si inattendu. Frisk, humilliée, tentait de remonter le short, mais il était bloqué au sol. Elle tenta de sortir de la scène, mais tout était verrouillé. Le robot la rattrapa, la montrant au public.

- _Allez.. ha..ha.. Faites.. Ha.. des photos !.._

Tous les monstres face à elle la photographiait. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire car Mettaton la retenait. Elle commença à pleurer de honte. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, se débattit du robot fou de rire et sortit de la scène. Papyrus avait ouvert la porte et l'attendait. Frisk sauta dans ses bras, en larmes, humilliée. Elle vut que un de ses yeux prirent une teinte orange, lâchant de la fumée. Il regardait la télévision juste derrière et voyait la régie qui passait en boucle la scène. Il l'a cacha à Frisk.

Sans apparut sur scène, fou de rage.

\- _Voyez ici.. Le futur époux de.. Frisk !_

Mettaton était au courant des petits trucs entre Sans et Frisk et décidait de tout révéler pour éclater l'audience qui monta à 20 000, 25 000. Les monstres publics riaient à en pleurer. Sans sortit des os et tenta d'attaquer Mettaton en direct lorsque la reine apparut sur scène.

\- _Sa suffit ! Tu n'as pas honte Mettaton ! Et vous, les monstres ?_

Les monstres avaient cessé de rire par l'intervention de la reine.

\- _Vous venez d'humillier Frisk et vous allez être puni !_

Elle se tourna vers Mettaton, au bord des larmes.. de rire.

 _\- Mettaton ! Je déprogramme toute des émissions sous l'ordre d'Alphys. Toutes tes émissions télés seront supprimés définitivement !_

Là, ce n'était pas des larmes de rire, mais des larmes de tristesse, déception qui l'envahissent. Napstabot, qui s'occupait de la musique, était appeuré et n'avait pas ri une seule fois.

\- _A la place tout les programmes à toi sont donnés à Napstabot ! Il n'a rien fait au contraire d'un idiot de robot comme toi !_

L'émission fut coupé de tout l'Underground. Le public évacué et remboursé. Frisk continuait de pleurer dans les bras de Papyrus, s'étant installé contre le mur. Mettaton arriva face à eux, en larmes. Il s'excusa à Frisk, qui continuait à pleurer. Papyrus le froissait du regard.

[Loge de Mettaton, 23h]

Il était seul, anéanti par la déprogrammation de ses émissions. C'était la star, lui était star de tout l'Underground. Mais la reine Toriel ne pouvait pas supporter sa. Tous ses amis ne le seraient plus. Il regarda son album photo, retraçant ces débuts et sa fin.

Il entendit quelque chose derrière lui, se leva de sa chaise et fit face à Papyrus, amusé.

\- _Mettaton, star, ou plutôt ancienne star de l'Underground. Tu regrettes infiniment ce qui s'est passé, hein ?_

 _\- B.. Bien sûr que je regrette Papy chéri.. Tu seras toujours mon ami ?_

 _\- Evidemment ! Je ne laisserais pas mon ami seul.._

Papyrus prit un air sérieux, un air que seule Frisk avait vu. Il était en colère, en rogne. Mettaton, étonné de voir ceci de la part de Papyrus ne voyait pas l'os qu'avait fait apparaître celui ci. Le grand squelette envoya cet os dans l'emplacement de l'âme du robot, situé à sa ceinture. Il a perdu la moitié de sa vie.

Le squelette s'approcha de Mettaton, empoigna l'os et fit descendre les pv du robot à 1.

- _Je crois que tu n'as pas compris qu'il ne fallait pas faire de mal à MA Frisk. Je t'aurais prévenu._

Mettaton se leva, prêt à se jeter sur Papyrus. Mais ses mouvements on fait bouger l'os, lui faisant perdre son dernier point de vie. Il tomba, face au squelette tueur, et tomba en poussière. Heureux, le tueur sourit, rit, rit très fort ! Il à tué Mettaton.

 **Oh l'enfoiré !**

* * *

 **Omg Papyrus à rekt Mettaton ouin. Et bah ouais. Au fait j'ai vu 9 vues de plus sur la fic après le chapitre 4 lancé. 98 vues les gens. Depuis Lundi je poste cette fiction. 98 vues c'était 2 mois d'attente pour mon autre fic South Park ! Aymiaou, j'ai violé ton cerveau et j'en suis fière xD. J'espère que la fic que tu lisais était bien xp. Bon, Papy-dere passe à l'action ! Il a tué la star de l'Underground bordel.**


	6. La Saint-Valentin

**HoI ! Sa fait quelques jours que j'ai pas posté de chapitre ! Narmol ! Fallait que je me repose, j'étais malade. J'avais peur que vous preniez mal le changement de Mettaton, mais derrière tout sa.. J'vais pas spoiler ! Mais sachez que il y a un indice que j'ai posté ; il se trouve au moment ou le short de Frisk va se baisser. N'oubliez que la route est neutre ! Euh bon.. mon autre fic Flowerfell est sorti ; et j'ai foiré car c'est à chaque mort qu'une fleur pousse xD. Mais pas grave, sa sera légèrement modifié.**

 **Bon rekt Mettaton n'en a pas beaucoup déçu vu ce qu'il à fait. Pour ce chapitre préparez vos mouchoirs, (nan aucun mort j'vous rassure). Mettez des chansons d'amour et admirez le texte. Kyaa ''bone'' lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : La saint Valentin**

Frisk était revenue en janvier dans l'Underground. Cela faisait donc un mois qu'elle était de retour auprès des monstres. Elle dormait chez tout le monde. Une semaine chez Sans et Papyrus, une semaine chez Undyne, une semaine chez Toriel et une semaine chez Alphys. **(OH MARY, CONTRARY, HOW DOES YOUR GARDEN.. Ah merde j'me suis trompée de fic.. pardon).** Mais depuis l'émission de Mettaton ou elle fut ridiculisé, elle se cachait un maximum des monstres communs. Sans l'aidait en la téléportant aux endroits ou elle avait besoin d'aller. Mettaton à été porté disparu, des rumeurs couraient qu'il est parti se refugier dans l'Underground suite à la déprogrammation de ses émissions. Napstabot gérait bien à sa place ; il apprenait aux enfants à faire de la musique, il sortait des compositions à (petit) succès.

Entre Frisk et Sans, c'était un petit couple un peu caché. Un rituel s'était installé entre eux ; tous les samedis, à 2h du matin, ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre du petit squelette. Ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser. Parfois, il arrivait que Frisk fantasmait sur Papyrus, en l'imaginant en train de l'embrasser à la place de Sans. Elle tentait de l'oublier, mais il restait dans sa tête. Le grand squelette n'avait pas changé ; il gardait toujours sa double vie qu'il dévoilait uniquement à Frisk.

C'était bientôt la Saint - Valentin. Comme c'est une fête très appréciée dans le sous terrain, les rues étaient décorées, comme à Noël. Malheureusement, son bien aimé Sans prit le bon moment pour tomber malade. **Ooh.. les fans s'attendaient à un lemon ;_;.** Pour Papyrus, c'était la MERVEILLEUSE occasion de révéler ses sentiments à Frisk. **Il l'a pas fait ?**

A la date du 13 février, le grand squelette devait s'occuper de son frère. Il donna d'énormes somnifères, l'endormant très longtemps. **(#YanPapy)** Il partit à la boutique de Snowdin, il acheta une bouteille de champagne à 450 gold. Il attendait avec impatience le lendemain. Frisk devait venir pour voir Sans, mais Papyrus à décidé d'offrir son coeur à la petite humaine. Malgré ses 14 ans (elle à fêté son anniversaire fin janvier), la jeune fille était déjà.. **Je crois qu'on s'en fout d'ce détail, c'était juste pour vous dire qu'elle à 14 ans, et qu'elle a de quoi faire des gosses. :x**

 _ **[Le lendemain, 18h]**_

Frisk entre dans la maison au toit enneigé des frères squelettes. Elle avait la pression ; elle a l'intention de faire sa première fois avec Sans. Papyrus l'attendait au milieu du salon.

\- _Ou est Sans ?_

 _\- Il est malade et veut être seul. Il se repose._

Le grand squelette se rapprocha de la jeune humaine. Pris par un sourire machiavélique, il embrassa Frisk, surprise. Elle entoura ses bras autour de la nuque du squelette, qui s'était penché pour être à sa taille. Il lui portait beaucoup d'attention. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la passion du baiser augmentait. Coupés de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Papyrus débarrassa le canapé et lança une musique (Ed Sheeran - Photograph). Il proposa une dance à la jeune fille, qui accepta. Pendant leur slow, Frisk hésitait à aimer Sans ou Papyrus. Les deux lui portaient beaucoup d'attention. Elle avait un choix à faire, compliqué car elle semblait beaucoup les apprécier l'un à l'autre. Frisk se souvint qu'elle était venue dans l'underground pour Sans. Mais elle s'aperçut que c'était au moment ou Papyrus commença à parler que son coeur battait plus fort. Peut être était ce une illusion sorti du moment.

Papyrus se rapprocha de Frisk à la fin de leur slow romantique. Il l'embrassa avec passion avant de délicatement la prendre et l'amener dans sa chambre. Il la posa sur le lit voiture, l'embrassant encore.

- _S-Suce moi le.. le cou.._ gémit Frisk.

Surpris et comblé, il effectua un mouvement lâche de sa langue sur le cou de la jeune fille, qui gémissait silencieusement **wtf xd**. Il l'allongea, se mit au dessus de celle ci pour la dominer. Il l'embrassait, les doigts s'entrelacèrent et des mots doux sont chuchotés par chaque partenaire. Yan-Papy passa sa main sous le pull de Frisk, qui eut une réaction cheloue **(on va dire un gémissement)**. Il enleva le pull doucement, faisant découverte de son soutien gorge. La jeune fille se souvint du rêve oû il avait fait une remarque stupide, qui l'amusa sur le moment, la faisant ricaner.

\- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a Frisk, pourquoi rigole tu ?_ Demande Yan-Papy avec tendresse.

Elle répondit par un p'tit bisou, collant son corps contre Papyrus. Frisk pensait au début qu'il n'était qu'un jeune squelette innocent, mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui ce même squelette se présente violent, attendrissant et légèrement fou. Celui ci continuait son exploration pendant qu'elle était dans ses réflexions. Il baissa doucement le short de la jeune fille, veillant à ce qu'elle n'ait pas la même sensation qu'au mois dernier.

 **(Fait chier j'ai écrit une dizaine de lignes et sa a effacé toute la fic, mais heureusement j'ai save ici xD)**

Découvrant son sous vêtement, il balança le short à l'opposé de la chambre. Il se rendit compte que Frisk enlevait son écharpe rouge. Pris par une idée folle, Papyrus banda les yeux de la jeune fille par cette écharpe. **(Génial du cinquante nuances de grey !)** Yan-Papy enleva son.. **'-'...** son short, faisant place à un truc chelou ressemblant à **(une bite ? -_- mdr lol gg ! Ouais.. bon tg on continue le putain de lemon)** un engin génital. Il plaça la main de la jeune fille sur celui ci, l'incitant **(A LE BRANLER ! - Oh putain ta gueule !)** à le caresser. Elle fit juste une petite tête un peu dégoûtée, en même temps c'est sa première fois. Malgré les yeux bandés, Frisk gérait bien le coup. Elle arrêta lorsque Papyrus enlevait son sous vêtement, cachant toute sa féminité. Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide. Une langue.. **(Bweeeueuuuuh.. Désolée, j'ai jamais écrit de lemon auparavant !).** Elle gémit et sentit autre chose sur sa ch.. #*-*#. Doucement, le grand squelette pénétra en elle, l'embrassant en même temps.

 ** _[Le lendemain, 15 février, 9h]_**

Sans n'était pas encore réveillé. Frisk dormait nue (elle a que son pull quoi) avec Papyrus. Celui ci se leva doucement, et descendit dans la cuisine faire un petit déjeuner. Quand à la jeune fille, c'était vers 10h qu'elle se réveilla enfin. Elle partit voir Sans, qui avait l'air de souffrir. Elle accourut vers lui, allongé dans le lit. Il avait le crâne bouillant et avait très mal au dos. Elle rassura le petit squelette, un peu paniqué d'avoir dormi si longtemps.

* * *

 **Et bah voilà. J'avoue chui pas fière de mon lemon. C'était merdique en fait. x)**

 **Ouai bon le chapitre est rempli de cu.. d'amour pas trop yandere. Mais vous inquiétez pas ! Prochain chapitre : Une mort ! Du yan - Papy et des regrets ! Bah ué. Allez bye !**

 **o'-'o - _Frisk tu fais chier, tu veux baiser qui après Pap ? Sans ? JERRY ?!_**

 ** _-_- - Ta gueule Chara, si je fait la première fois avec Papyrus c'est pas si grave ? C'est pas comme si j'étais une pute !_**

 ** _o'-'o - Je suis désespérée Frisk.. J'espère qu'au prochain chapitre sa sera bien ! Jveux du sang du gore des chips aussi_**

 ** _-_- - J'aime les chips._**

 ** _o'-'o - Moi aussi ! Chips for life !_**

 ** _-_- - Chips for life !_**


	7. Journée au labo

**HoI ! Je suis en train d'écrire encore une autre fic sur un au que j'ai inventé. On pourrait appeler sa "AdoTale". Sa parle de Undertale mais tout l'Underground est devenu rempli de monstres ados. Sa c'est drôle et je me suis lâchée. Mais trève de conneries là c'est la fic.**

 **Là la horde de fans arrive.. Franchement vos reviews me font plaisir, Ayumiaou étant la (oui je viens t'apprendre que tu es une fille) plus grande fan de la fic.. Applaudisez la bordel ! Et pas de jaloux ! Hein Floriane05, MiyuDreemurr ? Mdrr.. Bon si vous appréciez Undertale N'OUBLIEZ PAS de me follow ! Je fais une nouvelle fic une fois par mois ! Lol. Bon j'avoue chui pas fière du lemon du dernier chapitre et j'ai pas prévenu (parce que sinon sa spoil). Mais j'ai une envie incroyable de dire mon âge pour vous étonner de mon talent.. 12 ans bordel.. OUAIS JE SAIS C'EST MAL D'AVOIR 12 ANS SUR INTERNET SA VEUT DIRE QUE T'ES UN KIKOO / JK ! Le pire.. Je joue à Minecraft mdrr.. Bon j'ai aussi changé mon pseudo.. Donc voilà.. Je fais des fanarts sur Yan-Pap. Si vous voulez voir allez sur le groupe Undertale [FR] sur Facebook. J'y en ai posté une jolie :3. Bon t'en as marre de lire un pavé INUTILE ?!**

 **Peut être que personne (sauf Ayumiaou) lit ce que j'écris en gras.. Dommage..**

 **BRUH BRUH BRUH ! Temps d'écrire / lire la fic ! Aussi info : chaque chapitre compte 1500 mots environ. Flème de faire 2000 ou +.**

 **GO ! (au fait en 2 jours +72 vues *-* bruh)**

* * *

 **[Chapitre 7 : Journée au Labo]**

Le temps se faisait beau, malgré que l'Underground soit fermé dans les sous sols du monde humain, les monstres appréciaient les jours venant. Ils espéraient toujours sortir pour découvrir le monde des humains. Alphys et Undyne travaillaient dans le laboratoire originel et actuel de Hotland, espérant elles aussi trouver un moyen de sortir. Napstabot gérait sa vie quotidienne grâce à ses chaînes musicales (tout aussi bien pour enfant que pour adulte). Sans flemmardait toujours chez Grillby, s'éloignant peu à peu de Frisk, sentimentalement parlant. Papyrus surveillait l'humaine de très près. La situation était là même qu'avant leur nuit du 14 février. Ils parlaient normalement entre eux, comme de bons potes. La reine Toriel réfléchissait et envoyait une garde chercher dans l'Underground les âmes humaines volées. Malgré que des enfants innocents ont été tués, Toriel se disait que c'était passé, que c'était trop tard. Elle créa donc une nouvelle garde royale. Mais ni Papyrus, ni Undyne ne voulait en être chef. C'est donc Temmie qui accepta. **(Ouh putain le bordel xD).**

Les tems (et les bobs) cherchaient les âmes partout. Mystérieusement, une poignée de tems disparut dans les Ruines. Alphys enquêta et finalement, jugea qu'ils furent capturés par Mettaton, qui serait caché là bas. Personne ne songeait que le robot à été tué. Frisk était persuadée que Flowey était de retour et qu'il les avaient tués. Elle l'avait épargné.

Sans doute Flowey aurait retrouvé les âmes humaines et les aurait gardé mon fuir. Mais pourquoi serait t'il encore dans les Ruines ?

Aujourd'hui, Frisk entendut une rumeur sur laquelle un humain serait tombé dans le Mont Ebott. Elle décida d'aller dans les Ruines voir l'humain et l'accueillir. Elle prit donc son sac, avec dedans des provisions et des pansements au cas ou il fut attaqué. Prise de détermination, Frisk traversa la forêt enneigée de Snowdin pour finalement arriver face à la grande porte des Ruines. Elle poussa la porte, entrant sans difficulté dans l'ancien endroit ou elle "combattait" Toriel.

Avançant prudemment elle monta chez l'ancienne maison de Toriel, abandonné et empesté d'araignées (que Frisk salua au passage). A peine sortie de la maison, elle vu un corps derrière l'arbre aux feuilles rouges. Elle accoura vers le corps pour y découvrir une humaine toute jeune. Elle semblait avoir dans les 5 ans, était haute comme 3 pommes et était brune. Ses cheveux atteignaient ses petites épaules. Frisk réussit à porter la jeune fille encore en vie. Sans arriva face à elle et les téléportèrent à la salle du trône.

\- _Oh mon dieu Frisk, tu as trouvé une humaine. Toute jeune en plus.. Donne la moi je vais la soigner._

Sans broncher, Frisk obéit à passa la petite fille à sa "mère" Toriel, qui prit soin d'elle.

\- _Va voir Alphys, elle t'attend au laboratoire à Hotland._

La jeune fille se dirigea donc à Hotland et entra dans le labo en passant dans les portes coulissantes qui faisaient découvrir à l'intérieur une grande salle blanche. Mais avec plus de matériaux, de tables. Alphys l'attendait devant une machine faisant la taille d'une voiture.

\- _F-Frisk ! Tu es là. J-Je t'attendais.. J'ai peut être un b-bonne nouvelle pour les m-monstres !_

 _\- Quoi donc ?_ dit la jeune fille s'approchant de la scientifique.

\- _J'ai crée une énergie a-assez puissante pour b-briser la b-barrière !_

 _\- Tu l'as essayé ?_

 _\- Non je voulais l'essayer avec toi.._

Dr. Alphys ouvrit la porte qui faisait face à un mur ultra-sécurisé qui avait pour but d'être détruit par l'énergie crée. Mais l'énergie (dorée) fonça sur Frisk, précisément sur son âme. L'énergie détruit à moitié l'âme de la jeune fille, Alphys tenta d'aspirer l'énergie par un aspirateur. Par un bruit sourd, Papyrus se téléporta (son pouvoir caché quoi) face à la scientifique qui réussit à retirer l'énergie de l'âme de Frisk. Furieux, le grand squelette lança un os en direction d'Alphys, paniquée.. Mais Undyne arriva juste à temps et se sacrifia. Elle mourut et tomba en poussière face à Papyrus, Alphys et Frisk.

\- _U-Un..Undyne ?_

 _\- Alphys.. Ce sera notre secret.. La prochaine fois que Frisk est en danger par ta faute.. Je te tuerais._

 _\- Mais il y avait une protection ! Je ne comprends rien ! Tu allais me tuer moi mais.. Tu.. tu as tué Undyne !_

Le Dr. Alphys tomba en larmes. Papyrus téléporta Frisk à la maison, laissant la scientifique seule.

* * *

 **OH MY ! IL A KILL UNDYNE ! Elle aurait du survivre mais la force de Yan-Papy l'a défoncé. REKT UNDYNE !**

 **Et oh ma gad ! Un nouvel humain ! Sa promet *-***

 **Allez voici le comic de Chara et Frisk :**

 **-_- - Putain Chara arrête de bouffer des chips trempés dans le chocolat !**

 **o'-'o - Je t'emmerde Frisk ! Tu as de la chance toi d'être aimé par le grand Papyrus ! Et d'être vivante !**

 **-_- - Ouais et au moins tu pourris pas l'ambiance !**

 **o'-'o - FERME LA ! Y aura forcément Gaster qui arrivera pour foutre la merde !**

 **-_- - Y A DEJA PAPS ! Pourquoi Gaster ?**

 **o'-'o - Tu n'as pas remarqué que dans TOUTES LES SERIES COMIC DUB DE SOLROS IL Y A GASTER QUI FOUT LA MERDE ?**

 **-_- - MAIS PUTAIN LA ON EST DANS UNE FANFICTION !**

 **o'-'o - TA GUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUULE !**

 **-_- - TA GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUULE !**


	8. La petite humaine

Hoi ! Déjà le chapitre 8 ! Bon vous aimez beaucoup la fic. Vous avez vu ma fic Temmie x Annoying Dog ? C'est trop CUUUUTTTTEEEE ! BRUH ! Voici la suite ! Mais.. Mais malheureuse annonce..

LIS STP CECI ; MON PC EST MORT MARDI 2 AOUT ;_;. JE PEUX PAS EN RACHETER UN DU COUP J'ECRIS LES CHAPITRES SUR MON PHONE. OU SUR UN ORDINATEUR QUI EST CHEZ MES GRAND PARENTS. En gros pour écrire un chapitre sur le phone sa prend bcp de temps. Du coup j'ai décidé d'écrire un max de chapitres sur l'ordi dispo et poster 2 chapitres par semaine. Ou tout poster, au choix.

[Chapitre 8 : La petite humaine]

Par les jours suivants, Toriel s'occupait de la petite humaine. Elle s'appelait Candice (petite dédicace à ma cousine Candice x3). Elle à 5 ans. Ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules. Avec de petites joues roses et des yeux bleus et violets, elle était une adorable petite fille. Dés le premier jour, un repas fut organisé chez la reine, faisant découvrir à Sans, Papyrus, Alphys et Napstabot la jeune Candice. Pour lui dire bonjour, Sans à simplement fait le coup du coussin péteur. Yan-Pap, lui, à simplement jeté un coup d'oeil. Alphys était souvent allée aux toilettes, pleurer. Frisk se sentait triste pour Alphys, qui avait perdue Undyne.

Après le dessert (vous imaginez bien, Paps s'est mis a côté de Frisk et caressait ses hanches x3) tout le monde partit, sauf les frères squelettes et Frisk. Toriel leur proposa de garder la jeune Candice, afin de faire connaissance. Ils acceptèrent et partirent de New Home. Sur le chemin, la petite fille était étourdie par la fatigue. Sans l'a prit dans ses bras, sous sa veste. Papyrus tenait la main de Frisk, sans que l'autre frère squelette ne bronche.

Arrivés à la maison, ils partirent dans leurs chambres respectives. La plus grande des deux humaines s'allongea de le lit de Yan-Papy, qui arriva sur elle, dominant. Il l'embrassa avant de s'écrouler de fatigue à côté d'elle. Frisk éteignit la lumière.

Du côté de Sans, il était assis sur son lit, la petite dans ses bras. Elle dormait a poings fermés, rêvant. Le squelette semblait triste, les orbites vides et le sourire léger. Il s'endormit peu après, lâchant quelques larmes.

[Le lendemain matin, 10h]

Tout le monde était levé, mangeant des spaguettis. Candice adorait sa, dévorant le plat entier. Papyrus racontait son ''tournoi'' qu'il a fait à Undyne il y a deux jours. Il tentait d'impressionner Frisk, qui faisait toujours sa face blasée. Il montrait ses muscles, prenant des positions caricatives. Sans et la petite humaine se tordaient de rire face à la scène ridicule. La plus grande des humains fit un brusque geste, interrompant la scène. Elle perdait son contrôle, Chara l'envahissait..

Elle tendit doucement la main vers l'arme la plus proche ; un couteau. Elle le tient fermement, fixant les squelettes et la petite Candice. Prise par la folle, elle se leva brusquement, faisant trembler la table. Elle sauta sur la table, s'approchant de la petite humaine. Tous les plats tombèrent, créant une ambiance maussade. Frisk prit Candice par son col, la lève. Tremblante et menaçante, Frisk visa de son couteau la gorge de la petite, lorsque soudain, Sans et Papyrus interrompirent la scène, prenant chacun sa bien aimée. Candice tremblait, pleurait. Frisk se débattait, reprenant doucement ses esprits.

Yan-Papy la serra dans ses bras. Elle lâcha le couteau, s'évanouissant en même temps. Sans se téléporta dans sa chambre avec la petite, laissant seuls Frisk et Papyrus dans le salon. Il l'a posa sur le canapé, tandis qu'il ramassait le désordre.

 **Voila fin de la première partie de la fic ! En effet dans cette fic il y a deux parties. Sa veut pas dire la fin évidemment ! Sachez que ma fic Flowerfell je la continue. Déso au passage si ce chapitre est court.** **Dans la seconde partie de la fic, de yandere, de meurtres, d'amour et de mots a chaque chapitre ! Il reste environ 4 chapitres à faire. Voir plus.** **Mes prochaines fics qui pourraient sortir :** **\- Yandere Simulator ; Le pacte.** **Résumé : Suite au mariage de Taro, Ayano découvre que quelqu'un est au courant de ses méfaits au lycée. Elle s'alliera à Budo Masuta et au Yakuza pour découvrir qui est cette personne qui tente de faire avancer les enquêtes.** **-Undertale : AdoTale** **Un mélange d'Underfresh et de Undertale réaliste. AU Undertale crée par moi.** **-Undertale : StoryShift** **Chara devient Sans. Asriel devient Papyrus. AU Undertale.** **-Gravity Falls x Undertale.** **Voici votre comic habituel :** **o'-'o - Bordel, est ce que sa existe FlowerSwap ?** **-_- - Ouep. Chara!FellSwap x Papyrus!FellSwap.** **o'-'o - Je veut pas être une meuf qui a des boutons d'or sur la gueule ! Comment je vais faire pour me maquiller après ?** **8-8 - Tu crois que je fais comment ?**


	9. La menace

**La suite.**

[Chapitre 9: La menace]

Deux ans ont passés dans l'Underground. Plusieurs monstres ont étrangement disparus, suite à des rumeurs sur une "grossesse" chez Frisk. Un nouveau lieu est né : Natura. Un havre de paix était au rendez vous dans ce charmant endroit. Les oiseaux chantonnent, les fleurs s'épanouissent, un jour parfait pour Frisk et Papyrus.

Une nouvelle monstre, Lya, avait crée une garde royale. Sans l'a rejointe, et à oublié l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Frisk. Avec Papyrus, ils cachaient leur couple. La reine Toriel à décidé de changer l'intégralité de l'Underground, en créant des logements, des commerces et des endroits naturels. Les puzzles ont tous étés détruits et jetés dans le noyau, le rendant plus puissant. Alphys est devenue dépressive suite à la mort d'Undyne, deux ans auparavant. Napstabot à arrêté sa carrière de show buisness et se passionne sur la création de jeux vidéos. Monster kid est devenu un jeune athlète, il voulait rejoindre la nouvelle garde royale, menée par Lya. Quand à Candice, qui avait désormais 7 ans, faisait de son possible pour aider Frisk en secret, en lui créant un bouton ''reset''. Aujourd'hui, un pique nique est organisé a Natura.

Sans buvait son ketchup et racontait des blagues à Toriel. Un merveilleux jour pour se reposer car, cela faisait 1 an que Natura était ouvert à tous. C'était une grande île flottant dans le vide. Le moyen d'accès était par un pont géant relié à New Home. Par un discours, la reine Toriel expliquait que la création de lieux dans l'Underground se faisait tous les 20 ans, naturellement.

Frisk écoutait les discours de ses amis. Du haut de ses 16 ans, elle atteignait un mètre quatre vingt. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient jusqu'au millieu du dos. Elle contemplait les paysages verts, naturels du lieu.

Lya, chef de la garde royale, prit place à côté de la Reine. C'était une grande femme poisson verte aux yeux d'or. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs et semblait avoir un caractère prononcé.

Les fleurs lâchaient de nombreuses pétales dorées, les monstres dégustaient leurs sandwich préparé par Toriel. Frisk était assise près de la reine et de Papyrus. Le grand squelette l'a regardait avec passion, tandis qu'il sentit quelque chose monter sur lui. Candice avait finit de manger et voulait que le squelette raconte une histoire. Il accepta et conta la belle et la bête, son conte préféré que Frisk lui lisait chaque soir.

Sa bien aimée sourit, émue. Un garde royale masqué par son casque arriva doucement derrière Frisk avant de lui tapoter l'épaule et de lui indiquer de venir dans une allée de plantes, comme une ruelle. C'était Lya, elle enleva son casque de fer, fixant la jeune adulte, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'a amené ici. La femme poisson s'approcha de l'humaine, sortit de sa poche de maille un papier, une lettre. Elle l'a tendit à Frisk, qui l'a prit de ses mains. Lya disparut, rejoignant les autres. L'humaine hésita à ouvrir la lettre, qui portait comme nom d'expéditeur : Némésis.

Ce nom démoniaque lui fit froid dans le dos, elle leva la tête et s'approcha d'un coin lumineux. Ses doigts déchirèrent délicatement le papier, faisant découvrir une feuille pliée en quatre. Frisk le prit de ses mains tremblantes et le déplia, découvrant l'écriture faite de sang, qui laissait paraître des mots, formant ceci :

 _Tu ne peux t'échapper, le monde est mien._

 _Je prendrais plaisir a te voir souffrir._

 _N'oublie pas, Frisk, dans ce monde c'est.._

Le reste était illisible. Devinant que c'était Flowey, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hurler intérieurement. Il a dut tuer des monstres et a utilisé leur sang pour écrire la lettre de menace. Elle mit le papier dans sa poche et retourna près des autres.

Le soir même, Frisk se refugia dans la chambre de Papyrus, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Le propriétaire de la chambre arriva, et l'entoura de ses bras. Il vit un papier parterre et le prit. Yan-Papy lisa la lettre et la déposa sur le lit.

[Le lendemain, chez Toriel]

La reine présenta un projet à la garde royale et à Frisk. Depuis l'attaque d'Undyne, Toriel avait fait des enquêtes pour savoir l'auteur du meurtre. Elle à deviné que Mettaton à aussi été tué. Tout est lié à ce que ce soit quelqu'un qui tient à Frisk. Alphys lui avait reporté l'échec de l'énergie crée et étudiée deux ans plus tôt.

Soupçonnant des personnes, Toriel ordonne d'interpeller Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Frisk et Candice. La garde obéit aux ordres de la reine et se mirent en route pour aller chercher le suspects. Les interrogations se passèrent bien, mais sans succès. Alphys ne révéla rien de ce qu'elle avait vu.

Derrière son sourire squelettique, ses blagues et son ketchup, Sans prêtait attention à Frisk et Papyrus depuis un certain temps. Au fur et à mesure, l'humaine et le petit squelette s'étaient éloignés, n'ayant plus de discussion autour de leur ancien "couple". Il avait deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose entre celle ci et le frère squelette. Et pas que de la simple amitié. Il à même réussi à savoir leur ''première fois''. Face à la nouvelle il était furieux, mais il passa à côté, ne voulant pas gâcher le bohneur de son frère.

Mais il n'était pas au courant des meurtres. Il ne songea pas à ce que ce soit son frère qui ait commit un acte pareil.

Il travaillait avec Candice dans l'ancien laboratoire, cherchant à trouver un moyen de ramener tout le monde, de RESET. Le squelette s'entraînait en même temps, pour la garde royale qu'il avait rejoint. Sans savait que Flowey devait être dans les meurtres, il n'a qu'une preuve : la menace.

 **Hoi voici le chapitre qui à prit du temps à être écrit. J'avais prévu qu'il soit plus long mais sa aurait spoil et l'effet cliffhanger aurait pas des masses marché. Et comme votre impatience devait bouillir, je me devait de poster cette suite !**

 **Voici votre comic :**

 **-_- - A ce qu'il paraît la créatrice de la fic fait un AU nommé Underbroken. Elle à un compte instagram nommé ; Underbroken.official**

 **o'-'o - Je suis dedans ?**

 **-_- - Ouais, t'es en couple avec Azzy x3**

 **~ - Moi en couple avec Chara ? C'est le monde à l'envers !**

 **o'-'o - C'est pas pire que moi et Papyrus dans Flowerswap !**

 **8-8 - Ouaip.**


End file.
